Slenderman
by Ophicius
Summary: Le Slenderman ? Ses membres sont plus long qu'un homme normal, des tentacules sortent de son dos, il n'a pas de visage, et quand vous le regardez, il vous attrape.


Slenderman

_Résumé : Le Slenderman ? Ses membres sont plus long qu'un homme normal, des tentacules sortent de son dos, il n'a pas de visage, et quand vous le regardez, il vous attrape._

_Auteur : Fyl_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et le Slenderman n'est pas mon invention. _

_Note : Cette fic est juste un petit délire. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à hurler comme une malade devant le jeu Slender, il fallait bien que j'en parle._

…

…

…

« WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA ! » Hurla John Watson en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Sherlock n'haussa même pas un sourcil, tant il était plongé dans sa dernière dissection humaine.

« Pourrais-tu faire un peu moins de bruit, John ? J'essaye de… »

Mais il ne pu pas finir sa phrase car le blond s'était jeté dans ses bras et le serrait à l'en étouffer.

« John. Tu mets du sang sur ton pantalon. »

« C'est-c'est-c'est moins pire que çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » bégaya John, complètement terrifié.

Le détective soupira, puis repoussa gentiment mais fermement le médecin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« L'ordinateur » lâcha John.

Le brun s'approcha de l'écran. Il était presque entièrement noir, seul un bout de ciel gris se découpait entre les branches des arbres virtuels.

« C'est un jeu vidéo » déduis Sherlock en s'asseyant. « Et d'horreur, d'après l'ambiance. Et alors ? »

Il cliqua sur la souris et la lumière d'une torche illumina une forêt sombre et inquiétante. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus car John ferma d'un coup sec l'écran.

« Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça de ma vie » dit-il avant de faire face à Sherlock.

L'autre se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux gris, complètement blasé.

« Tu es un idiot » finit-il par dire.

John sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et honteux, il baissa la tête.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du paniquer comme ça. C'est juste…Il est bientôt minuit…Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière…Quand on y pense ce n'est pas si effrayant…Et pourtant…»

« Je sais. N'importe qui a peur quand il regarde un film d'horreur, non pas parce qu'il est surpris, mais parce qu'il a peur d'avoir peur avant même que les choses sérieuses commencent, c'est un conditionnement psychologique » expliqua le détective avec ennui. « J'espère au moins que ton cri de fillette apeurée était justifié. De quoi ça parle ? »

« Ho, et bien…Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire. » John rougit encore plus sous le regard désapprobateur de Sherlock. « Tu es dans une forêt, et tu dois récupérer huit pages, ce sont des messages en fait, avant que… »

« Avant que quoi ? »

« Que le Slenderman t'attrape ! » S'exclama John, la tête effrayé à cette idée.

Mais Sherlock restant impassible, il se sentit idiot et se calma du mieux qu'il pu.

« C'est…une seconde… je vais te montrer… »

John attrapa un stylo noir et une feuille. Au bout d'une minute il tendit son dessin à Sherlock, qui l'attrapa sans attendre.

« C'est _ça _qui te fait peur ? » S'exclama le détective dans un éclat de rire.

« Habillé comme un humain, mais trop grand pour en être un » dit John avec une voix tremblante. « Il n'a pas de visage. Et si _toi _tu le regardes…Il t'attrape. »

« John, tu as fait la guerre » répondit Sherlock.

« Sherlock, il a des tentacules » répliqua John.

Ils échangèrent une grimace. Sherlock reposa l'esquisse en soupirant.

« Et j'imagine que tu n'a pas d'armes ? »

« Aucune. »

« Pas moyen de s'échapper ? »

« Un grillage encercle la forêt, et il n'y a pas de porte. »

« Pas d'autres personnes qui peuvent t'aider ? Celles qui ont écrits les messages que tu dois retrouver, par exemple ? »

« Elles ont été attrapées par le Slenderman, j'imagine » répondit John.

« Evidemment que oui, si elles s'amusent à écrire des messages au lieu de s'enfuir » grogna Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. « Rien d'autre ? »

« Rien. »

Sherlock croisa les bras et fixa John dans les yeux.

« Donc, pour résumer, nous sommes face à un jeu où l'intrigue est inexistante, avec un scénariste douteux, un monstre presque humain et des énormes lacunes dans la logique. Je comprends que tu aies peur. »

John reprit le sourire. Rien de mieux que Sherlock Holmes pour vous ramener sur terre.

« Par curiosité, qui t'a donné l'adresse ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de jouer à ce genre de bêtise. »

« Molly, » Avoua John. « Ca m'a surpris. Je la pensais trop peureuse pour ça. »

« Au contraire, John, » réfuta Sherlock, « les citoyens lambdas adorent chercher les frissons pour égayer leurs petites existences ennuyeuses. » Il hésita, puis ajouta : « Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'elle travaille à la _morgue._ »

John éclata de rire, et entraina Sherlock dans le canapé, malgré les protestations de ce dernier, histoire de se détendre devant la stupidité des programmes télé.

…

…

Le portable de John bipa si fort qu'il le réveilla, lui et Sherlock. Se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis entièrement habillés sur le sofa, il soupira et répondit d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Oui ? »

«John ? C'est Molly ! »

Le ton affolé et les sanglots dans la voix de la jeune femme le persuadèrent qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

« Quoi ? »

« John, il faut que tu m'aides, je suis poursuivie…c'est _lui_, John ! »

Le blond s'immobilisa.

A sa gauche, Sherlock s'étirait tranquillement. « Qui c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux répéter ? » demanda John.

« Je…tout à l'heure, j'ai terminé le jeu_ Slender_…j'ai récupéré les huit pages…Mais comme il ne se passait rien, j'ai quitté…Je suis allée me coucher…Et puis il y a cinq minutes, je me suis réveillée en sursaut…J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un…alors j'ai fait le tour de mon appartement…et puis… » La voix de Molly défailli.

« Molly, quoi ? » Insista John, son ventre se tordant méchamment.

« Je l'ai vu dans le reflet du miroir de la salle de bain ! » Eclata-t-elle avant de repartir en pleurs. « Je me suis enfuie ! John, il me suit, tout à l'heure il était dans les escaliers, il va me tuer…Aide-moi, je t'en supplie… »

John lança un regard affolé au détective.

« Sherlock, Molly dit qu'elle est poursuivie par le Slenderman ! Il faut y aller ! »

Il allait se lever quand Sherlock le prit par le bras.

« John, le Slenderman n'existe pas, tu le sais ? »

« Mais quelque chose lui coure après ! » Cria John.

« IL EST LA ! » Hurla Molly si fort que Sherlock l'entendit. « JOHN ! »

« Viens à Baker Street ! » Ordonna le médecin. « Toute de suite ! Reste en ligne ! Molly ? »

La communication n'était pas coupée, mais il n'entendait plus rien.

John se précipita vers un tiroir, l'ouvrit avec violence, sortit un revolver, puis courut à l'entrée, enfila son manteau et sortit de l'appartement en trombe, suivit de Sherlock. Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier avant de surgir dans la nuit froide. La respiration saccadée, ils balayèrent la rue du regard, guettant le moindre bruit de pas.

« John, donne-moi ce revolver, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un. » Ordonna Sherlock.

« Oui, et c'est ce monstre que je vais viser ! » Répliqua John avec force, tendu à l'extrême.

« Les monstres n'existent pas » répondit Sherlock avec dureté. « Et si tu n'y crois pas, croit au moins ceci : Molly n'a aucun sens de l'humour et reste une très mauvaise actrice. Il est très probable qu'elle soit vraiment poursuivie. Mais pas par un Slenderman. Par un homme, un vrai. Et si tu l'abats, car tu l'abattras, vu ton état effrayé et de stress avancé mêlé à ta volonté de protéger à tout prix Molly, et que tu te rendras compte après coup que c'était un humain, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Alors donne-moi ce revolver. »

John hocha la tête avec regret et lui tendit l'arme. C'est là qu'il entendit de nouveau la voix de Molly à travers son portable.

« John ? »

On aurait un murmure.

« Molly ? Ou es-tu ? » Pressa John, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« A Hyde Park » répondit-elle.

Un silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait là-bas ? » Demanda John, sous le choc.

« J'ai essayé de vous rejoindre mais… » Sa voix baissa d'un ton. « Mais_ il_ m'attendait à chaque coin de rue. _Il _a fait en sorte que j'arrive dans un lieu éloigné. John, je ne veux pas mourir… »

C'est à ce moment que Sherlock s'empara du portable du blond.

« Molly, écoutez-moi bien. Le Slenderman n'existe pas. Celui qui vous poursuit est un humain. Il a donc des défauts, d'accord ? Il faut que vous vous cachiez, et s'il vous attaque, faite ce que font les femmes de mieux dans cette situation, c'est-à-dire donnez lui un gros coup de pied dans les burnes… »

« Sherlock, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, » sanglota Molly, « mais ce n'est pas un homme, je n'ai pas vu son visage… »

« Un masque, Molly, tout simplement, » rétorqua le détective. « Vous avez prévenu la police ? »

« No…non. »

« Bon. Restez cachée, nous arrivons. »

Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et les deux hommes partirent en courant vers Hyde Park.

« On devrait…appeler…la police… » Articula John entre deux respirations.

« Trop…lente…Les voitures avec leur gyrophares…et leurs sonneries stridentes…ça ne ferait que prévenir le poursuiveur de Molly…Il s'enfuirait... »

« Tu…préfères donc…attraper le criminel…que sauver Molly ? » Balbutia John, après avoir fait un virage particulièrement serré.

« Nous allons…sauver Molly…Elle va juste…servir d'appât un moment… » Répliqua Sherlock, essoufflé.

« Je te frapperais bien…si je n'étais pas autant occupé…à courir… »

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, ils arrivèrent à leur destination.

Sherlock et John ralentirent mais continuèrent à marcher vite, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres du parc.

« Molly ? Molly ? » Appela Sherlock avec le portable, mais seul un grésillement lui répondit.

« Merde, on voit rien du tout » gémit John, se prenant les pieds dans les racines et écarquillant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit.

« Tu préférerais qu'on ai une lampe-torche, comme dans ton jeu, pour qu'on nous repère plus facilement ? » Répliqua Sherlock en poussant une branche qui lui barrait le passage.

Deux minutes passées à tâtonner dans le noir total plus tard, ils aperçurent une lumière à terre.

Ils s'approchèrent et John ramassa ce qui semblait être un téléphone portable.

« C'est celui de Molly, » dit-il. « Il est toujours en appel avec nous. » John leva brusquement la tête. « Pourquoi elle l'a lâché ? Sherlock, est-ce qu'elle aurait été…attaquée ? »

« Non ». Le brun observa du mieux qu'il pu les traces à terre. « Elle s'est arrêtée, a posé le portable, puis est repartie. »

« Pourquoi ? L'avoir lui permettait de nous parler...»

« Pour créer une diversion, pour gagner du temps. Le poursuiveur l'aurait trouvé et se serait arrêté, peut-être même l'aurait-il utilisé. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Mais John n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré. « Mais pourquoi il l'a pas ramassé ? »

« Parce que nous sommes arrivés avant lui. » Lâcha Sherlock.

John eu soudain un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Sherlock eu le même et ils firent volte-face.

…

D'abord, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

La raison principale de ce choc venait du fait que l'homme derrière eux n'était justement pas un homme.

Il était habillé en costume- cravate, comme un humain.

Mais ses membres étaient beaucoup trop longs pour une personne normale : ses deux bras pendaient jusqu'à ses genoux.

John du lever la tête pour voir son visage- mais la baissa aussitôt, l'effroi glaçant tout son corps.

Il n'en avait pas et pourtant il était clair et net que le Slenderman _les surveillait._

A contrario de ses traits absents, il avait des tentacules, bien visibles, sortant de son dos, qui s'agitaient en chœur.

C'était la chose la plus horrible, la plus monstrueuse, et la plus effrayante qu'ils aient vue dans toute leur vie entière.

Et elle était à quelques mètres d'eux.

John, paralysé jusqu'ici, sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline envahir son corps. Il attrapa le bras de Sherlock et le força à courir, et c'était plus dur que de bouger un roc. Il avait oublié l'arme, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient deux contre un, seule la vision épouvantable de l'homme sans visage emplissait son esprit, et les tentacules, et plus il courait plus il avait l'impression d'aller au ralenti. Ses jambes finirent par le trahir car il était tellement effrayé qu'il ne courait plus droit, et il s'écroula sur le sol. Sherlock ne l'accompagna pas : le détective pila net et, aussi figé que s'il avait vu la Méduse, resta planté dans le sol.

« Impossible » dit-il.

John se releva tant bien que mal, et frotta ses genoux endoloris.

« C'est impossible » répétait Sherlock.

John tendit une main pour le calmer mais le brun l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Tu as vu ses tentacules ? Et sa taille ? Merde, tu l'a vu aussi bien que moi, c'était… »

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Il est réel. » Approuva John, et il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais sa voix resta coincée. Toujours choqué, il s'appuya à un arbre, avec l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Et dire qu'il avait eu peur avec un jeu vidéo ridicule.

Rien au monde ne pouvait le préparer à _ça._

« Il va nous tuer,» ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« John ? » Fit soudain une voix féminine.

Le médecin leva la tête et vit une jeune femme sortir de la forêt. Une jeune femme… Son bras gauche saignait et ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue… Molly. Malgré tout, malgré la peur de mourir et l'impression d'être en train de devenir fou, une vague de soulagement emporta John. Elle était en vie. Dans le même état que lui, mais en vie. Sherlock la remarqua à peine.

« John… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Mais elle le relâcha bien vite puis débita rapidement :

« John, je suis terriblement désolée, si je n'avais pas continué à jouer, il ne serait pas apparu, c'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute... »

« Ca va aller, Molly, » répondit John, alors qu'il n'y croyait absolument pas.

Il tourna la tête vers Sherlock.

« Tu as un plan ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le brun le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Un plan ? _Un plan ? _Nous sommes attaqués par ce qui parait être un monstre sortit tout droit d'un jeu vidéo, ce monstre qui écrase tout ce en quoi je croyais c'est-à-dire _la réalité_, ce monstre qui va probablement tous nous tuer, et tu veux un _plan ?_ »

« Si il y a une personne au monde qui puisse détruire le Slenderman, c'est toi Sherlock. » Répliqua le blond avec force de conviction. « Ne me dis pas que tu vas attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'il t'attrape ? »

« Il a raison, » affirma Molly. « Après tout, humain ne signifie pas qu'on est forcément inférieur à toutes les espèces qui nous tombent dessus, pas vrai ? »

Les deux firent face à Sherlock, revigorés ensemble par un nouvel espoir de survie.

« J'ai fait la guerre, après tout, » ajouta John.

« Il a des tentacules, John, » répliqua Sherlock, et les deux ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer d'un rire presque hystérique.

« Vous êtes devenus cinglés » remarqua Molly avec effroi.

« Non, non, ça va » balbutia John, plié en deux. « C'est le stress…Sherlock, je t'en prie, sauves-nous, tu veux bien ? »

« Je vais essayer, » répondit Sherlock, pensant toujours qu'ils étaient devenus fous, mais il joignit quand même les mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

« Bon, que sait-on de ce Slenderman ? »

« A part son physique ? Il peut se téléporter. »

Sherlock faillit tomber par terre.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? »

« Mais il ne mets du temps à nous retrouver, surtout si on ne bouge pas trop » rassura Molly.

Le détective soupira mais se reprit du mieux qu'il pu.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Il attaque systématiquement chaque personne qu'il croise. »

« Il est donc à notre recherche… » Sherlock resta un instant en suspens, plongé dans une grande réflexion. « Molly, t'a-t-il fait du mal ? »

« Ou…oui, tout à l'heure. » La jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche comme si le Slenderman allait surgir de nouveau. « J'ai arrêté de courir, et il était derrière moi. Son visage blanc…il était si proche de moi que j'en étais pétrifiée. Je suis tombée et il a enroulé ses tentacules autour de mon cou, mes bras et mes jambes. Il les serrait si fort que je croyais qu'il allait les arracher…Mais j'ai réussi à attraper une pierre et la lui lancer sur le torse. Ca l'a plus surpris que fait mal je crois, en tout cas il a desserré sa prise et je me suis débattue si fort qu'il m'a lâchée. J'évitais de le regarder, et j'ai pu m'enfuir. »

« Il est donc possible qu'il ressente la douleur ! » S'exclama John.

Mais un bruissement dans les arbres le fit taire. Sherlock, lui et Molly restèrent parfaitement immobiles, sentant une nouvelle présence près d'eux.

« Il est là, » souffla Sherlock. « Il va nous attaquer dans quelques secondes si on reste ici… »

Il enleva la sécurité du revolver.

« John, il va falloir que tu coures vers le lac, d'accord ? Tu t'arrête à un endroit découvert. Dès que le Slenderman t'approche, je lui tire dessus. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Vous êtes sûr de votre plan, là ? » Questionna Molly. « Ca semble dangereux pour John. »

« Vous avez une autre idée ? Le pouvoir de l'amour, peut-être ? » Ironisa Sherlock.

« Ca va, Molly, je vais le faire, » assura John. Il se tourna vers le brun. « Mais au cas où ça ne marche pas, fuyez et… »

Mais le temps pressait beaucoup trop et Sherlock le fit taire d'un geste.

« Dépêches-toi ! » Gronda-t-il.

…

….

John, essoufflé, s'arrêta au bord du lac. La nuit était étoilée et la lune éclairait la berge où il se trouvait. Personne aux alentours. Tout était calme et paisible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit poursuivi par un monstre sanguinaire ?

Malgré tout, John ressentait une excitation inexplicable. Il avait vu ce que personne n'avait jamais vu avant lui. Des millions de personnes croyaient au surnaturel, aux loups-garous, aux vampires ou aux fantômes, sans jamais en voir un seul. Lui avait vu un Slenderman !

Ses réflexions furent coupées par des frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps. _Il s'était téléporté dans son dos. _Et je mets au défi n'importe qui de se retourner quand on sait ce qu'il y a derrière.

Mais John était quelqu'un de courageux, alors il fit face au Slenderman.

Il pu se rendre compte à quel point le monstre était grand. Il faisait facilement trois mètres, ses tentacules étant plus longues encore. Son ombre immense s'étirait sur l'eau claire.

« Salut, enfoiré, » lança John avec un mauvais sourire.

Le Slenderman ne dut pas apprécier car il enroula une de ses tentacules autour des jambes de John, le faisant chuter.

A quelques mètres de là, Sherlock s'avançait lentement, courbé, visant le monstre. Il fallait s'approcher plus s'il ne voulait pas le manquer.

Molly était restée en arrière, cachée parmi les arbres, observant la scène avec anxiété.

Le Slenderman plia ses jambes immenses et s'accroupit en face de John. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas des yeux le monstre, même quand il sentit un nouveau tentacule lui enserrer le cou. Il avait confiance en Sherlock.

Il allait tirer dans une seconde.

N'est-ce pas ?

…

Sherlock était fasciné.

Le premier alien se tenait devant lui.

Il était assez proche pour tirer.

Mais il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas massacrer la première et peut-être unique forme de vie extra-terrestre qui vivait sur terre.

John manquait d'air, vraiment. Il essayait de desserrer la prise autour de son cou mais le tentacule était trop fort. Pourquoi Sherlock ne tirait pas ? Le Slenderman approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le blanc pâle, l'absence de traits le remplirent d'horreur. Son cri s'étouffa à moitié.

Sherlock était en train d'assister à la mort de son ami mais ne se décidait pas à bouger.

Molly, comprenant que quelque chose n'était pas normal, se mit à crier. « Sherlock, tire, bon sang ! John va mourir ! »

Sa voix parvint jusqu'à Sherlock et le ramena sur terre.

Le brun se leva complètement et visa le monstre.

Mais le Slenderman l'avait aussi entendu. Il se retourna et vit Sherlock. Il leva un de ses tentacules vers le ciel et frappa le détective au visage avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Sous le choc, Sherlock lâcha l'arme et tomba à terre.

« Sherlock ! » Cria Molly avant de se sortir de sa cachette et se précipiter vers lui.

Le Slenderman revint à sa proie de départ. John perdait peu à peu connaissance. Alors que le monstre devant lui et le ciel devenaient flou, il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Molly : « J'ai réussi à attraper une pierre et la lui lancer. » Il lâcha le tentacule et chercha aveuglément un objet, une pierre, n'importe quoi qui puisse servir de projectile, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que de l'herbe. Il sentit ses membres s'engourdirent et son souffle disparaitre. Soudain, comme s'il avait eu une hallucination, il revit Sherlock lancer : « Vous avez une autre idée ? Le pouvoir de l'amour, peut-être ? »

Le pouvoir de l'amour.

C'était n'importe quoi.

John aurait éclaté de rire s'il avait encore une once d'air dans les poumons.

Mais il était comme qui dirait désespéré.

Alors il abandonna sa recherche de projectile pour plonger la main dans sa poche et en sortir un feutre noir. Celui avec lequel il avait dessiné le Slenderman.

Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il fit sauter le bouchon et dessina en un trait un sourire sur le visage vide.

Le monde parut s'arrêter un instant de tourner.

Sherlock, qui s'était relevé, et Molly, arrivée à ses côté, avaient assistés à la scène.

« Il est devenu cinglé » dit Sherlock.

Le Slenderman leva la main et toucha un bout du trait, faisant couler un peu d'encre. Il était tellement surpris qu'il avait relâché John. Pensant qu'on ne pouvait pas aller plus loin dans la folie, le blond s'écria :

« Mais en fait, t'es malheureux ! T'a juste besoin d'amis et d'un visage ! »

John le prit dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, le bout de ses doigts effleurant les tentacules visqueuses.

« Tu sais, je suis prêt à t'aider, mais il faut me faire confiance » chuchota-t-il.

Alors, lentement, très lentement, le Slenderman rendit l'étreinte du blond. Ce dernier ajouta :

« Nous les humains, on est capable d'amour, alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

Il sentit le Slenderman hocher la tête.

« Je sais que c'est difficile, ça parait même impossible, mais si on réunit tous nos forces, si on y croit tous, parce que finalement tu n'es pas si différent de nous, je sais qu'on pourra un jour arriver à SHERLOCK VAS-Y TIRE ! » Hurla-t-il avant de se baisser.

Un coup de feu partit et décapita le monstre.

La tête vola un instant dans l'air avant de s'écraser plus loin.

John repoussa le corps géant qui venait de tomber sur lui. Sherlock et Molly accoururent vers lui.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Sherlock, observant le corps géant, et désormais sans tête, du Slenderman.

« Très bien. Joli coup. » Il accepta la main que lui tendait le brun pour se remettre debout. Tout d'un coup, il était épuisé. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'a eu. »

« Je vais vérifier qu'il est bien mort, » annonça le détective, puis il partit dans la direction où la tête avait été projetée.

John et Molly acquiescèrent, muet par le soulagement d'être encore en vie.

…

Une abondance de sang noir coulait de la tête. Sherlock la ramassa et l'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il n'avait plus peur. Au contraire, un sentiment de supériorité s'était emparé de lui. « Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant et chasseur de monstres » ça sonnait bien. Il attendait de voir la tête de Mycroft.

Il toucha le visage blanc. Des picotements parcoururent son échine. Le Slenderman était vraiment impressionnant et effrayant. C'était tellement dommage de l'avoir tué. Il était le prédateur parfait…

….

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Demanda Molly.

« Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre que nous connaisse son existence » répondit John, en poussant de toutes ses forces le corps dans l'eau. « Un Slenderman qui se détache du virtuel pour atterrir dans la réalité ? Je ne veux pas créer la panique. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il renferme dans son corps, mais je serais plus tranquille le sachant au fond d'un lac qu'entre de mauvaises mains. »

Ils regardèrent le Slenderman mort couler lentement dans les eaux sombres du lac, puis ils rejoignirent le détective.

« Sherlock ? On devrait s'en aller, » appela John. « Sherlock ? »

Le brun était dos à eux. En s'approchant plus, John se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Il avait toujours trouvé Sherlock grand.

Il faisait quand même une tête de plus que lui, sinon plus.

Mais là, il semblait vraiment, vraiment grand.

Et quand Sherlock se retourna, John et Molly crièrent malgré eux.

Parce que le détective n'avait plus de yeux gris sous ses cheveux sombres, plus de nez, plus de bouche, à part un trait a demi effacé qui représentait un sourire.


End file.
